


Yandere Neighbor

by 1GL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: A college student, Alan Smithee, moves into an apartment near his university. His neighbor just so happens to be a lovely thick 30 year old lady, who he has the biggest crush on. When she invites him to her Halloween party, how could he refuse?
Kudos: 6





	1. ALONE

It’s lonely living by myself. No friends nearby. I’m practically stranded.

My parents helped me move into an apartment complex so I could live closer to my university. But what can I do in my free time? Play videogames? Watch anime? That’s it.

The only person I have become friendly with is my neighbor.... a 30-something year old lady named Violet. A kind-hearted woman, she always greets me with a gentle grin and wishes me luck with my studies...... she also has the most bombshell body I’ve ever seen. Even though she’s not wearing revealing clothing at all, the outline of her huge breasts is apparent, as well as her ass.... it’s also apparent that I have a crush on her. A sweet soul and a thick bod, if I had the courage I would ask her out on a date.. but man, I’m too much of a weirdo. I don’t want her to get freaked out by the games I play or the stuff I watch. And that’s not including my sexual deviancy. Since I’m obsessed with big tits and all, it would probably disturb her abit if she found out the weird sex acts I want to do with em... she’s just too nice of a lady to subject my weirdness onto.

Speaking of.. that IS another thing I can do. Jerk off. Big surprise huh. I’m not going to get a girlfriend anytime soon anyways, so might as well do it sometimes.

In fact... why don’t I do that now. Thinking about Violet has made me all hot and bothered.

...

(Moments Later)

*Ring Ring* Right in the middle of an intense jerk off sesh AND someone’s at the door... it’s 9pm who the FUCK could it be.... I bet just some doorbell ditchers or some shit I’ll jus-

*Ring Ring Ring Ring*

SHITFUCK. I jump from my bed, cum dripping from my dick. I run up to the peephole, dreading who I might see. It’s..... Violet?? Why? AND WHY NOW? Shit I gotta clean up.

I run to the bathroom. I dab my dick with a wet towel to clean it and wash my hands with as much hand-soap as possible. Shit I need clothes too...

*Ring Ring Ring Knock Knock Knock*

SHIT, GOTTA HURRY.

I run to my closet and pull out pants and underwear.

As she rings the doorbell more I rush to greet her.

As I open the door I realize that while in a rush I forgot to put a shirt on... totally not suspicious being shirtless ... ugh...

Me - “H-hey uhh... Violet.”

She takes a look at me and laughs.

Violet - “Haha! I hope I didn’t interrupt you doing anything important.”

I’m pretty sure my face is red now.

Me - “Hah, uhh... no. Not at all. So uh, what’s up? Why such a late-night visit?”

She does her signature smile. Even though she’s in a turtleneck sweater, I can still feel the essence of her tits.

Violet - “Well Alan, Halloween is coming up soon... and since your new here I want to tell you in person about my annual Halloween party! You don’t need to dress up or anything, it’s only a casual party. Oh, and there will be games to play too! So, are you interested?”

A halloween party? With Miss Violet? Ah, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. If it’s an annual party a lot of people must show up so it wouldn’t be like a date or anything. Still, I get to hang out with her and that’s enough for me.

Me - “Sure! I’ll gladly come over! It’s at your room, right?”

Violet - “Ah, great! And yes, my room. Also....”

She extends out her right hand for a handshake. She smiles into my soul.

I stare at her hand, then back at her. I... But... I was just... jerking... with my hand...

Me - “Ha.. ha.. are you sure you need a handshake?”

Violet - “Yes! It’s important for the invitation haha!”

I slowly move up my right hand. Before we connect she grabs my hand with a pounce. Then with her left hand she puts in a piece of candy into my palm.

Violet - “See? A piece of candy! So, you remember. I put the time to come over too on the inside of wrapper ha ha! Well, I hope to see you there! Byebye!”

She waves goodbye as she goes back into her room.

I can’t believe I let her touch my indecent hand... ah well. I washed my hands as much as possible. And she weirdly insisted too. Nothing I could of done.

But again. I can’t wait to see more of Violet! I haven’t been this excited for Halloween since I was a kid... maybe I will get to see her in a... nah she isn’t like that. She’s too pure for that....


	2. HALLOWEEN

It’s time... I completely forgot about getting a costume so the best I could do was wear black shorts and a black t-shirt with a big skull on it. A bit lame but it’ll do...

I ring the doorbell and wait. My heart thumps. I can’t wait to see Violet and her costume. I must keep my cool though...

Violet opens the door and greets me, waving her hand. She’s sport a long black robe with a hoodie attached. The silhouette of her boobs are still visible. I swear I saw a nipple pointing out, but it was probably just a ripple in the cloth.

Violet - “Hey~ You’re here! I’m glad you came! Right on time too! Though that part isn’t too hard since we are neighbors and all hah!”

I was mainly pacing around in my room trying to hype myself up for this as I waited.

Me - “Well... I’m glad to be here! Sorry that I didn’t wear anything fancy.”

Violet - “Oh that is fine! Speaking of, do you like mine?”

She poses with her hands up in the air like she’s saying surprise.

Me - “Yeah it’s great! Like a monk, or a cultist, hah.”

Violet - “And... does it look, familiar at all?”

She puts her hands on her hips and smirks.

Me - “Uhhhh”

She turns around to display the logo on the back. It’s of the evil corporation from the famous videogame series Evil Residents.

Me - “WOW! So you’re an evil Parasol Corp. cultist!! How... wait have played them?”

She looks at me proudly.

Violet - “Yes, in fact, I have played all the mainline games of the franchise. Hah! Are you surprised?”

Me - “Wowww. Uh, I never would of expected you to of played it. Let alone be a gamer... I’m impressed, haha. I play videogames all the time, maybe too much, so, hah.”

She puts one finger over her lips and winks.

Violet - “Oh~ you’ll find out more things about me tonight... Here, come on in!!!”

I step into her dimly lit apartment. Wait... what else am I going to find out about her... ?

We walk through some black streamers and toy bats & spiders hung from the ceiling to enter the main room.

It’s dark, with only some fake lightbulb candles illuminating the space. There’s an abundance of decorations throughout. A cauldron full of apples. A vampire stands suspended in midair as he holds a cape in front of his face. Chains dangle ominously. Violet went all out huh?

But I realized something... no one else is here. It’s just me and her.

Me - “Hey uh, Violet. Where is everyone else?”

She scratches her head with a halfhearted smile.

Violet - “Ha ha, no one else showed up. You know... even if it’s annual, no one ever shows up for it. You’re the first person to actually ha ha...”

She frowns, but quickly back to a big smile.

Violet - “ANYWAYS! Let’s get to the festivities!”

She motions across the spooky room.

Violet - “Welcome to my Halloween Extravaganza!”

She leans in closer to me.

Violet - “So, do you want to play a game?”

Me - “Uh... sure?”

She giggles.

Violet - “Ha! Good! Since that’s the only thing I planned for, ha. Anywaays, it’ll be a gauntlet challenge! There are activities scattered about, we will play each, and whoever wins the most wins the challenge! And whoever loses... gets punishment! Mwuhaha!”

P-punishment?!

Me - “Wh-what? Punishment?”

Violet - “You’ll see, heh. I never lose! Now... Let the games begin!”

We played an assortment of various Halloween related games, and Violet excelled at all of them.

We apple bobbed from a cauldron. I barely only got a few cus I didn’t want to get water all over her apartment, but she was grabbing apples left and right with agility.

She smashed the shit out of a vampire piñata while blindfolded. I didn’t know she had strength either.

Then we played...

Me - “Super Smash Sisters? That’s my favorite fighting/party game of all time!”

Violet - “Really~? Well, hopefully I can stand a chance against you~”

She clobbered me. How is she that good? If I knew she played I woulda hung out with her way earlier.

Me - “Wow... you’re good. Now I’m really impressed.”

She put her hands on her cheeks.

Violet - “Ohh~ Stop~ you’re making me blush.”

It almost looks like she is blushing, but it’s probably just the candle light.

The final game was trivia. We both try to stump each other with pop culture trivia.

Violet - “What does Yandere mean?”

Me - “It means obsessed crazy love. Wait... do you... watch anime too?”

Violet - “Ha, yup! I’m a bit of an otaku you could say... and a loser, ha.”

Me - “No way! That’s awesome to hear. I mean I’m probably the bigger loser, cus of how much anime I watch hah.”

We both have a laugh. She asks me even more anime questions, she even stumps me! I had no idea she was this big of an anime fan.

Man, we may never date but she atleast would make a great friend to talk about anime and videogames with!

With all the games done, Violet announces the winner.

Violet - “Now to tally the points.... let’s see I won that, and that, wiped the floor with you on that one, and there.... I won every single game, a royal flush victory! I win the challenge yaaaay!”

She does a little hop in the air.

Me - “Yeah I’m pleasantly surprised. You did so well!”

Violet’s face turns into a nasty grin.

Violet - “And now... for your punishment.”


	3. PUNISHMENT

Punishment? Uhhhh ohhh is she.... no I can’t let my mind go there. It’s probably just going to a snake in a can prank or something.

She motions me over to the corner of the room with a bunch of chains. I laugh nervously.

Me - “Ha ha... so what’s the p-“

Before I can turn around I feel my hands disappear behind me, then a *CLICK*. i’ve been handcuffed. Violet pulls me to the ground, then quickly attaches chains to my ankles.

Me - “V-violet. What uhh, is this a prank?”

She pauses for a moment. Then slowly turns to face me. Her cheery atmosphere is gone. Her eyes are wide open, like she’s an inch away from a TV, and her smile is now a ghastly grin.

Violet - “Not at all..... DARLING~”

She grabs my pants, unbutton, unzip. Pulling down my pants and underwear with quite a velocity. The excitement of the unusual situation gives me a bit of a chub.

Violet - “I can’t hold it anymore... I NEED MY DARLINGS COCK~”

Before I can reply she chows down my dick. Sucking it with such intensity and rhythm. It’s the most wonderful thing I have ever felt.

From the suddenness of this event, I’m irregularly excited making it easy for me to release. I let out moan as I start to cum without warning. Like a shotgun blast, cum smashes inside her mouth. Semen drips out of her nostrils.

She brings her head up to look at me, cum drenched. Staring into the blacks of my eyes she takes a deep gulp.

Violet - “Haaaaaaaa~ DARLINGS CUM! I WILL CHERISH THIS! FOREVER”

She gives me a quick sloppy cummy kiss before standing up.

She rips open her robe to reveal her nude body.

Violet - “DARLING DARLING! LOOK! I WAS NAKED THE WHOLE TIME HAHAH! LOOK AT MY OBSCENE BODY! ISN’T IT FAT AND DISGUSTING? BUT I HAVE FAT TITS, YOU LOVE THOSE RIGHT, DARLING?”

She shakes her body around as her tits slap around. It’s hypnotic. She kneels back down to my dick, this time to placing her massive tits around it.

She spits, letting her drool be used for lubricant. And then....

Using her hands, she shines my dick with those big balls of flesh. Up, down, left, right, she pushes, squeezes, rubs my dick all around. I can’t take it... it just...

Me - “it... it feels SOOO GOOOD~~”

I finally break my silence to mewl my pleasure.

Violet - “AHHHHH~~ DARLING LOVES MY BIG FAT TITS, I KNEW IT! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE.”

The pleasure is too intense... Cum erupts from between her tits like a volcano.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

Me - “wh-why?? Why?”

Violet - “What is wrong darling?”

I take a deep breath so my heart stops beating at a thousand miles an hour.

Me - “What... why... is this going on?”

She grins like a predator messing with her prey.

Violet - “Because, this was my plan all along darling. No one ever goes to my parties anyways, so I didn’t invite anyone but you. So, I could impress you, and make you my lover forever.”

Me - “How... is this punishment? And why me???”

She takes a heavy sigh.

Violet - “Because darling, I am a waste of a human being. Why kind of 30 year old woman hasn’t had sex in 10 years, has no friends, and only watches anime and plays videogames for fun? Who could love someone like that? But I remember the day I first saw you... when you were moving in here. You brought in videogame consoles and anime posters. Finally, someone I could relate to.”

I remember that day too.... she really did look so happy to see me, even if we just met.

Violet - “And I’m disgustingly ugly too. No matter how much I work out my stomach stays bloated. How could I ever find love if I were to stay so ugly? But then I hacked into your phone, and saw the women you were pleasuring yourself to. You like big women huh darling? Women like me? It proved to me we were destined to be together.”

Wait... how ... WHAT?

Violet - “That expression on your face darling.... ah, yesss~ I’ve been stalking you all this time darling. I hacked into your phone’s front-facing camera so I could watch you jerk off, so then I could masturbate along with you!! Isn’t that romantic?? And when I invited you to this party I purposefully did it when you were jerking off, so then... Touching your hand... and then touching myself. Hahah!! I love your scent too. I go into the dumpster after you throw away your trash so I can find the things that smell most like my darling. Sometimes I try to put them in my pussy too cus I’m so horny. Hahah! I want darlings cum, I want to be covered in darlings cum. Aren’t I a despicable human being? A complete freak of nature? But you still love me, right darling?”

Tears run down my cheeks as I start to sob.

Violet - “D-darling??!”

Me - “Violet.... I’ve never had anyone in my life care about me so much. I’m.... so happy. *sniff* You see Violet, I’ve always had a crush on you. You are beautiful. I love your big tits. I love your big ass. I love your cute chubby tummy. I love your face I want to kiss it. I want to touch and do obscene things to your body because I am a freak too. I haven’t gotten close to you before cus I didn’t want to scare you. You have always been so nice and gentle towards me, this new side of you surprised me. But I love it. It’s so sexy it makes me horny too. I’m just mad I didn’t know all this sooner. I would of gladly jerked off in front of you. Hell, I coulda made a jar of my cum just for you.”

Violet gasps loudly.

Violet - “Darling!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST IT’S GOING TO EXPLODE!!! WE TRULY WERE MADE TO BE TOGETHER!! ONLY DARLING UNDERSTANDS ME!!! I LOVE YOU DARLING!!”

She embraces me, bear hugging me tightly. Kissing me deeply. Cum dripping from both her face and tits. But it feels so good. My heart is fluttering too. I love her.

Me - “Please, Violet. Undo the restraints. I want to feel your body! I want to fuck you, pleasure you!”

Violet - “Okie dokie!”

She unlocks the handcuffs and chains. I jump onto her. We roll around the floor feeling each other up. We touch every crevice we have. We are together as one.

I bury my face into her massive tits. I shake around in them, feeling their weight on my skull.

Me - “M-mama”

Violet - “Huhhh! Darling is calling me his mama!! What does darling want? Mama can help you!”

Me - “I want to fuck you. I want you to feel good.”

Violet - “Ooook!! Darling will love mama’s stinky pussy!”

I thrust my throbbing dick into her pussy, and then start humping frantically. It feels amazing.

Violet - “AHHHHH I’M UNITED WITH DARLING FINALLY!! DARLING’S DICK IS INSIDE ME! I’M SO HAPPY I COULD SCREAM! AHHHH~”

I grunt and moan as I try to dig as deep as I can to hit her g-spot. I want her to feel good, she deserves it for all the happiness she’s given me.

Violet - “IT FEELS SO AMAZING DARLING, I’VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY EVER BEFORE! I’M GOING TO EXPLODE!! I’M GOING TO C-“

She begins to moan loudly. Each time our bodies contact there’s a slapping sound. Even though I already have cummed just a few moments ago prior to the sex... This whole ordeal. Everything. But now seeing Violet orgasm, I’m reaching my limit.

Me - “I’m... going to cum I..”

Somehow, she holds me even tighter than before.

Violet - “CUM INSIDE ME DARLING!!! I NEED YOUR CUM!!! MAMA’S PUSSY NEEDS YOUR CUM!!!”

It’s......

Me - “Hnng~ M-MOMMY!”

I cum inside Violet. I can’t stop cumming. There’s so much. And Violet loves all of it.

Violet - “Kyaaaa~”

Once I stop cumming, Violet cradles my head next to her huge tits. She hums happily. My head is throbbing from all the dopamine.

Me - “I’m... sorry about the mama stuff that just slipped out.”

Violet - “It’s OK darling, mama already knows all of your fetishes. I’ve been watching you haven’t I~~~?”

She suddenly gets distressed.

Violet - “You shall never cheat on me right darling? I would kill you if you do, and the bitch you did it with.”

Me - “I will never cheat on you. Frankly there wouldn’t be a point, you are the only one I need. Forever.”

Violet - “And you can’t jerk off to porn anymore. You can only jerk off to me. I will be taking photos to put in a catalog that you can use for masturbation material, exclusively.”

Me - “Great I love seeing you. I will jerk off to you all the time. The porn is obsolete now anyways now that I have you.”

She pauses, then perks up.

Violet - “How about we.... do it, again? I have more halloween costumes, we can roleplay as demons and monsters.”

Me - “HELLLLL YEAH”

And then they had lots of sex.

# THE END


End file.
